Catastrophic Love
by A BlueHeartAttack77
Summary: Maxillia Manners, best friend of Stiles and Scott, learns to deal with the drama surrounding her friends, herself, and the town of Mystic Falls. (Follows the original story line, somewhat) Isaac/OC as well as slight Stiles/OC


**I always had this idea in my head, and I thought it to be quite different from the other Teen Wolf fanfictions out. The story _will _be following the original television plot somewhat. If you enjoy it, please favourite and follow. :)**

* * *

1. Punch Thy Monkey-man

The night was uncomfortably cold and the moon glowed greatly among the clouds. Growing teen, Stiles Stilinski, stealthily exited his parked vehicle and tiptoed (unnecessarily) across the vacant wet street.

"Let's ignore Stiles' texts and calls," muttered he in a high voice, to no one particular, as he stepped carefully towards the roughly painted garage nearby. "Not like he has emotions or anything."

Huffing out a deep breath, Stiles clapped his oddly sweaty hands together and mumbled a few encouraging words. "Don't back down, Stilinski, this isn't your first time."

With that said he skipped over to the side of the garage; took a hold of one of the trash cans, pushed it against the wall and climbed atop it.

After mentally patting himself on the back Stiles slung his body on the roof of the garage with practiced grace. He had preformed the stunt many times before, so mush so that it became easier than counting to three. Though, despite the practice, keeping quiet was by far the most difficult thing to do. With the trash can moving, soft landing, and flat metallic roof, silence was the utter most difficult indeed.

So, the constant inducement was much-needed.

Inside of the quiet house Stiles was attempting on entering, young teen-aged Maxillia Manners lay sprawled across her twin sized bed; her eyebrows twitched and a stream of drool drizzled on her pillow case.

She had a dreadfully exhausting day with her father and the one thing consuming her thoughts was sleep. If she didn't receive at least eight hours of sleep tonight, the next morning she was going to become a cranky monster.

_Bang . . . ._ A metallic noise from outside of her window echoed loudly in the darkness. It was quickly followed by a strangled "Ow". Upon hearing the huge bang Maxillia abruptly woke, startled and dazed. It took her quite some time to put a cause to the noise, though, when she realized what made it she quickly hopped out of her bed and crossed her room towards the window. She frowned as she found nothing there.

_Maybe it was a bird, _she thought as she opened the window and stuck her head out.

Stiles saw the head of orange and red hair pop out of the window; he removed his hands from his aching shin and rose from his fetal position underneath it. His sleepy faced friend, clad in a thin tank top and athletic shorts, went wide-eyed as he suddenly came to view. She looked as if she was going to scream, but instead she raised a hand and punched him in the temple, causing him to fall backwards and roll off the roof with a soft "_thud_".

"Oh my gosh!" She hissed out, hands meeting her lips in shock.

As her mind slowly recognized who the intruder was her eyes grew wide, and before she could decide on what to do next her long legs had removed themselves from the crouching position and traveled quickly across the room. A hand instinctively grabbed for her sweater hanging on the doorknob as her feet snuggled themselves into a close pair of shoes, led her down the silent hall, down the steps, and out her backdoor. She slipped her arms swiftly into the warmth of her sweater as the cold began to nip at her bare skin. She was a bit bewildered with the weather tonight, she couldn't understand how it could be so cold during the summer - in California.

_Maybe it's always like this during the nightly hours, _She thought with a frown, _I'm usually indoors before the sun goes down anyhow._

Her ears perked at the sound of moaning in the dark before her legs carried her towards the slim space between her garage and house in a rush.

Laying upon the misty green grass in an awkward position was one of her greatest friends. An arm was slung over his forehead as the other . . . well she wasn't positive on what the other arm was doing underneath his back, but she assumed the position was quite painful. And, she found herself correct as she gazed over his pained expression: wide eyes, twisted mouth, raised eyebrows.

"Stiles . . . what do you think you're doing!" She scolded him lightly, in a hushed tone.

"Withering in pain!" He muttered as he turned over on his stomach. "You?"

"Consulting an idiot." She retorted with a shrug.

"Now, Maxi, what did we say about you putting yourself down?" He asked sarcastically, eyes trailing over her body.

She sighed deeply. "Not to do it unless it's about you," she sounded as if she had recited the eight words a thousand times before.

"Correct! Now, help me up, Fist of Steel." He demanded, holding up a hand for her to grab.

Maxillia reluctantly helped him, lending him a helping hand. When Stiles was standing (nearly) straight he frowned down at his friends feet. "Why are you wearing soccer cleats?" He questioned, confused.

"_Well_, in my rush to save your life-"

"Bull!" He grinned.

She continued on as if he hadn't said a word. "I wasn't worrying about "Stiles' fashion grade of the day"."

"Hardy-har-har . . . ."

"Was there a reason for you nearly giving me a heart attack?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

Stiles blew a raspberry and shook his head slowly. "Was there a reason for you punching my eye with your man hands?"

Maxillia squinted her eyes and clenched her fists. "Maybe if you weren't being Mr. Monkey-man late at night, I wouldn't have punched you. Cellphones were invented for a reason, Stilinski."

"I called you - five times!" He shouted.

"_Lies_!"

With a roll of his eyes Stiles gripped one of her elbows and dragged her across the street to his Jeep. Another minute arguing with her was another minute wasted from his adventure! Opening the passenger seat door he pushed her into the car and closed it behind her. Ignoring the shocked expression written across her face, Stiles walked around the front of the vehicle and entered it, immediately starting the car.

"We're going hunting!" He said simply, rushing down the quiet street.


End file.
